A Charming Accident
by prongsiemate
Summary: After an accident in Charms, James and Lily are stuck with being able to read and see each other's thoughts while Mary is trying to find out on her own what her boyfriend, Remus Lupin, has been keeping from her, a mysterious someone is plotting to take down our beloved redhead, Snape tries to regain Lily, and then there's Marlene and Sirius snogging in the corner. JP/LE, SB/MM
1. Legilimency Gone Wrong

**A/N: Okay, hi everyone! So this is my first fanfiction on this site so please read and review! And also, to anyone who's wondering, I also have an account on Wattpad also called prongsiemate so yeah! I'm really excited for this so here it goes! **

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING OWNS ALL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS AND CONTENT AND ANYTHING THAT YOU MAY HAVE EVER HEARD OF. I just own the poor, pathetic, little plot of the story…yeah, I'm pretty lame. **

**P.S. Okay so just so you guys know, I'm American so my perspective of European sayings and habits may be a little off…if not then a lot off.**

**IMPORTANT!: Okay, just so that you don't get confused, all the bolded words are James' thoughts and all the **_italics are Lily's thoughts._

* * *

><p>Mary Macdonald and Marlene Mckinnon walked into Charms, the loud chatter filling up the classroom. "Where's Lily?" Mary took a seat, Marlene sitting beside her.<p>

"I don't know, probably off with Potter somewhere, if you know what I mean." Marlene said suggestively.

"Marlene!" Mary faked a look of shock. "But yeah- if you think about it-" Mary stopped as soon as she saw a wave of red hair storm into the room.

Lily took a seat in between Mary and Marlene: she liked having her friends on both sides of her for protection against the most arrogant, big-headed, prattish, dirtiest toe-rag in the world: James Potter.

"I. Can't. Stand. Him." Lily said through gritted teeth, her face turning a shade of red that could compete with her hair. "I swear, I will grind his balls, chop of his arms, dice his legs, burn his body, skin his face-"

"She's got it bad this time." Mary leaned behind Lily and said to Marlene. Lily, Mary knew, was too caught up in her death schemes to notice.

"She totally loves him." Marlene replied.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" came a Sirius Black's voice from behind Marlene.

"Your friend apparently stuck his hand up her knickers is what." Marlene retorted, defending her friend.

"Ole Prongsie?" Sirius said in mock surprise. "Never!"

"Psh, yeah right." Mary snorted.

"Hey, what's all this talk about-" James began as he walked up next to Sirius.

"-I will mince his eyes, crush his bones-" Lily continued her scheming of James Potter's death without missing a beat.

"Er, Lily?" Marlene asked, trying to get her Lily's attention.

"-I shall dry his blood, rip out his teeth, feed his heart to blast-ended skrewts-" Lily continued without notice.

"Why, Lily!" James, who had realized what was going on, clutched his heart in feigned hurt. "Why would you do this to me?"

"Because you're you." Sirius smirked.

Lily, finally noticing that they had an audience, whipped around. "You-grr" Lly began, unable to form a complete sentence due to the anger coursing through her. "I-you-AGH! I HATE YOU POTTER! YOU -"

"Big-headed git." James finished Lily's sentence. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"WHY, HOW DARE YOU-" just then, Professor Flitwick walked in.

"Quiet down now, class." Flitwick hushed his class. "Boys," the Professor addressed Sirius and James, who were still standing behind the girls, "Please go back to your seats." As James and Sirius walked to the back of the classroom, Professor Flitwick continued. "Today, as I hope you all are aware of, is the day we move onto one of our most complicated subject: Legilimency." James and Sirius, who had joined Remus and Peter at their usual spots snickered. "Is there something you would like to share, boys?"

"Uh, er, no sir. Our apologies Professor." James replied smoothly.

"Well then. Is there anyone who would like to share with us what Legilimency is?"

Lily's hand, of course, shot up. "Legilimency is a spell cast to look into other people's minds. If not recited correctly, the consequences may be severe and irreversible. Some of the consequences could be that the person whom the spell has been placed on and the spell's caster could read each other's thoughts. This, however, is one of the less harmful consequences, as healers have found a cure to it. A more severe consequence is that the person whom the spell was casted on could be controlled by the caster forever."

"Nicely done Miss Evans," Flitwick said approvingly, "20 points to Gryffindor."

Lily smiled triumphantly. Being praised in one of her favorite subjects did wonders to calm her earlier temper.

"Now, for today's lesson, you all will be partnering up to practice the art of Legilimens. I have already assigned your partners so when I call out your pairs, please move yourselves accordingly." Flitwick continued, picking up a piece of parchment on his desk. "Taylor and Pennington. Pettigrew and Corrin. Kenny and Raler. Smith and Jackson. Black and Mckinnon. Lupin and Macdonald. Clarence and Vartally. Potter and Evans…" the professor rambled on.

Lily stood there, her previous fury coming back and hitting her with full force.

_ME AND THAT NASTY COCKROACH?! Wha-like-but-HOW?! Potter of all people! I'm supposed to let him read my thoughts?! Haha…good one professor Flitwick…it was a joke right? Why isn't he laughing? _

James strode confidently over to his precious Lilykins. "So, er-"

"Ok, look. Potter," Lily tuned around, looking James directly in the eye. "No funny business. Got that? No groping, no touching, no staring, no-hey! Stop that!" Lily swatted James' hand away from his head.

"Stop what?" James asked, confusedly.

"That-that thing that you do when your hand touches your-yes! That! Stop that!" Lily once again, swatted James' hand away from his hair.

"What? Running my hand through my hair?" James asked, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Yes! That!" Lily said , stomping her foot impatiently. _Ugh, boys are so slow. _

James grinned arrogantly at her. "But _all_ the girls dig the whole "just-got-off-my-broom" look, am I right, Evans?" he winked suggestively.

_It is kind of cut-NO! JAME- BLEH, I MEAN POTTER IS NOT CUTE. AT ALL. NOT EVEN CLOSE. You sure about that inner me who doesn't see how bloody hot Jame- BAD BRAIN, BAD! Sigh, I need mental help. _"You are so disgustingly arrogant."

"Ah, you know you love me."

_Thwack. _ Lily's textbook came into contact with the top of James' head rather painfully.

"Hey! What was that for?" James asked, rubbing the side of his head slowly.

"For not shutting up. Now, let's just get on with the lesson."

"Eager now are we, eh?" James raised his eyebrows.

"UUGGGGHHHH. You are an insufferable prat." Lily rolled her eyes. "So I'll go first and then you can go. And NO funny business."

"Alright alright!" James surrendered his arms. "But I wanna go first."

"Haha," Lily sarcastically chuckled. "There is no way in hell that you are going to go first."

"No, I am going first."

"No, I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are-"

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN WILL THE TWO OF YOU JUST SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Remus cried from the desk next to them.

"Fine." James stared back at Lily. "But I am going first."

"Haha, yeah right." Lily glared back.

"Why can't you just let me go first, Evans?"

"Because!" Lily threw up her hands in frustration. "I'm not gonna let you look through my thoughts without seeing what's on your mind first!"

"Hmm, but what if I don't want you looking through my through _my_ thoughts?" **Yeah, your especially obsessive and perverted thoughts, **James heard Sirius' voice in his head. **Oh shut up.**

"Ok, that's it." Lily said as she took out her wand.

And as if there was a universal timer, both Lily and James shouted "Legilimens!" and boom! The world seemed to slow down as their spells raced towards one another, about to hit the other person. Time slowly sped up again as the impact of their spells hit the other person, and they both stumbled back, crashing into various people and desks.

_Oh Merlin, what just happened? _

**Ouch, that bloody hurt!**

_Damn Potter and his stupid, arrogant-_

**Why is Evans' voice in my-**

_Big-headed, sarcastic, charming-_

**Wait, did I just think Lily called me charming? Why am I even hearing her voice in my-**

_No! You are NOT charming in any way! Wait, am I really screaming at an imaginary Pott-_

**Seriously?! I can practically hear the woman screaming in my head, I'm not that infatuated am I?-**

_Yes, you are that infatuated and obsessed and creepy and stalkerish and weird, and gorgeous and-_

**Well, I am gorgeous aren't I? *suggestive mind wink* Merlin, I'm going bonkers, I'm talking and flirting with an imaginary Evans.**

"Miss Evans, Mister Potter, are you all right?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"I'm fine." Lily and James said in synchronized unison. "Just a little dizzy, that's all."

**Woah, weird…**

_GET OUT OF MY FREAKIN' HEAD ANNOYING, IMAGINARY POTTER!_

_**I'm not even- wait, YOU'RE HEAD?!**_

* * *

><p><strong>A N: Ok so that's it for today! Thanks for reading and please review! And yeah, I know this wasn't the longest of chapters but hopefully they'll get longer. So thanks for reading peeps!**

**Well anyways, that's all for now! Have a nice day! Or night or noontime or whatever.**

**A weird loner who wishes she were British (because like, who doesn't wanna be British?),**

**-Prongsiemate**


	2. You Know You Love Me

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Thank you all so much for reviewing my story! It really makes my day and encourages me to write more. Keep them up! But anyways, I'll try to update my stories weekly, but I do have a boring old life that I need to attend to, so no guarantees! But anyways, thank you everyone! And Happy Martin Luther King Junior Day everyone! **

**DISCLAIMER: *sobs* I don't own anything besides the plotline, my computer, my room (that for some reason the people think that they can just come into *cough-stupid-siblings-cough*), and 5 bucks-in Monopoly money. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and ALL Harry Potter stuff and has not yet decided to donate anything to me.**

* * *

><p>Previously on A Charming Accident:<p>

_Yes, you are that infatuated and obsessed and creepy and stalkerish and weird, and gorgeous and-_

**Well, I am gorgeous aren't I? *suggestive mind wink* Merlin, I'm going bonkers I'm talking and flirting with an imaginary Evans.**

"Miss Evans, Mister Potter, are you all right?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"I'm fine." Lily and James said in synchronized unison. "Just a little dizzy, that's all."

**Woah, weird…**

_GET OUT OF MY FREAKIN' HEAD ANNOYING, IMAGINARY POTTER!_

**_I'm not even- wait, YOU'RE HEAD?!_**

* * *

><p>Current Tme:<p>

_Yes, my head you imaginary dolt-_

**Woah, woah, woah. **_**You're**_** head?! This is **_**my**_** head!**

_No you toe-rag! This is my magnificent and wonderful brain! Not that shit-filled head of yours!_

**You know you love me-**

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU, JAMES BLOODY POTTER!" Lily screeched aloud, not realizing that the classroom, was silent, expecting an on-coming yelling match.

"Uh…" Sirius muttered to Remus, "No one said she did…"

"Wait, how did you know I was-"

"Hold on, you actually thought it?!" Lily interrupted James, a conclusion dawning on her.

**Uh, yeah…how does she even-**

_Oh. My. Merlin. Oh. My. Merlin. Oh. My. Merlin. Calm down Lily, Jam-no, bloody Potter is just a silly imagination of yours. Calm down, he can't actually-_

**I can hear you, you kno-**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lily screeched. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"

"She's officially gone mental." Marlene whispered to Sirius, Mary, and Remus.

"She's been mental for a looooong time now." Sirius whispered back, all of them still waiting with anticipation for James to respond.

"I'm not even- how do you even know- _are you reading my thoughts?!" _James questioned.

Flitwick, who had watched the whole occurrence, figured out what was going on. "Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, would you please be as kind as to accompany me to go see Professor Dumbledore? I believe there has been an unfortunate mishap when you both cast your spells."

James and Lily headed towards the door, staying as far away from each other as possible as the rest of the class cast awkward looks towards their receding bodies.

Flitwick turned to the rest of the class. "The rest of you are dismissed." And he too, hurried out after Lily and James.

"Professor, what do you think happened? You said there was a mishap when Potter and I cast our spells," Lily asked worriedly as the three walked towards Dumbledore's office.

"I believe, Miss Evans and Mr. Potter, that since the both of you cast your spells at the same time, you managed to get trapped in each others' minds, therefore being able to read each others' thoughts, am I correct?" Flitwick asked as they turned a corner.

"Well, it does seem that I can hear Lily's voice in my head, Professor," James stated, wanting o pitch into the conversation.

"Well actually, it _my_ head, but the same goes here." Lily corrected James.

As James was about to retort about her thoughts being in _his_ head, they came to a stop in front of the headmaster's office. "Lemon bubbles." The professor muttered, and like magic (well, I guess it is magic), the gargoyle sprang to life, revealing a hidden staircase that led up to a door.

Professor Flitwick led the two students up the staircase and rapped on the oak door. After hearing a muffled "come in", Professor Flitwick walked in and greeted the Headmaster.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Filius, Miss Evans, and Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked, casually popping a jelly bean into his mouth.

"Well, er, you see sir, Lily and I cast a Legilimens spell at the same time, and well, now, I guess we're stuck with reading each others' thoughts." James said.

"Hmm, I see." Dumbledore nodded knowingly, the usual twinkle alight in his eye. "Jellybean anyone? I find that the muggle kinds are quite good, seeing as they don't have odd flavors."

Everyone shook their head. "Oh well," Dumbldore sighed. "Well, Filius, I believe I can release you back to your duties. I can handle these two on my own. Thank you for bringing them to my attention."

Flitwick gave a nod and turned to leave. As soon as the door shut, Dumbledore spoke up. "So, I am guessing that you two are not comfortable, am I correct?"

"Definitely not, sir." Lily replied quickly. "But surely there's an antidote of some sort, right? Oh please tell me there is."

"Fortunately, Miss Evans, there is an antidote for this. However, it would take some time brewing,"

"About how long?" James asked. **I wouldn't mind a couple days in Evans' head.**

_You bloody pervert! I can hear you, you idiot!_

**Oh yeah, you're still here. Oops.**

_What do you mean 'I'm still here' ?! It's my head!_

**I thought we already established this. We are in **_**my**_** head**

_Merlin! When will you understand that this is MY head!_

Dumbledore smirked as he watched the two students exchange facial expressions. 'If only I had one of those muggle cameras that take pictures' he thought to himself. "Ahem, I apologize for interrupting your conversation, but I believe that the potion would take at least a few weeks or so to brew."

"A FEW WEEKS?!" Lily screeched. "I CAN'T EVEN STAND FIVE MINUTES WITH THIS ARSE IN MY HEAD, LET ALONE A FEW WEEKS_!"_

"Miss Evans, not to worry. I know you are stressed about having this, er, Mr. Potter in your thoughts for a few weeks, but I do happen to know a spell that will be able to shield your most personal thoughts. That is, if you want to keep them shielded." Dumbledore replied.

"Oh thank Merlin, Professor!" Lily sighed, relieved.

**Dammit you old man, I could've gotten some good blackmailing information to use to get her to go out with-**

_I can still hear you Pothead._

**Pothead? Really? Pothead? **

_Fine. Potty._

**Okay, now that is just **_**way**_** too far.**

_Potty Potty Potty Potty. James Potty has to go potty. Hehehehe._

**That is just cruel.**

_Hahahahahahahaha! Potty!_

"Ok, so before I cast the spell on you two, I think it would be beneficial for me to explain it first. The spell will still allow the two of you to be able to read and communicate with each other through your thoughts. Whatever one of thinks, the other can hear it. It is only your most precious secrets that you absolutely do not want the person to know that will be concealed, unless of course, you choose to reveal that secret. That is pretty much all for the spell. And another thing, I do advise you two to keep this bit of information to yourselves. OF course, no harm will be done to you two physically if the others find out, but I find that rumors do spread quickly, and may damage your reputations. The decision of course, is up to you. Now, with the spell." Dumbledore uttered a quick charm under his breath and bid the two students farewell.

"Okay, can we agree on this now?" Lily asked as she and James made their way back to the Gryffindor Tower. "We don't tell anybody. Like nobody. Not even our closest friends, got it?"

"Yes sir." James saluted.

"No, seriously."

"Yeah yeah, sure." James smirked. "Wouldn't want anyone knowing that oh-so-perfect Evans messed up, now do we."

"I swear, if you tell a single soul-"

"I will give you 5 weeks of detention." James mimicked Lily in a high-pitched voice. Lily scowled at how well he knew her.

_If he wasn't so conceited and arrogant, he might actually be kinda cute- WHAT?! NO! HE'S A BLOODY STALKER!_

**So, cute am I?**

_Psh, what? Cute? No, more like ugly, hideous, slimy, creepy- a totally hot and sexy Quidditch capta- EWE! BLEH!_

**Hot and sexy? HA! I knew you loved me! **

"Oh shut up, Potter." Lily scowled.

"I don't hear you denying anything." James smirked.

"Yo-you are so insufferable!"

"But I know you lo-"

_Slap. _Lily slapped James mid-sentenced and stormed away.

**You totally love me.**

_AGH! Just go away!_

James watched Lily's retreating form, thinking of how this little 'accident' could be an advantage. He smiled to himself. **But you know I can't.**

_CAN'T YOU SHUT UP?!_

**You do know who you're talking to, right?**

_AAAGGGHHH!_

**A/N: Ok, so there's chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed it! And Happy Martin Luther King Junior Day! Woohoo! I got the whole entire day off! Wooh! So happy! Well anyways, have a nice whatever time it is to you!**

**-Prongsiemate**


	3. Hogwart's Next Big Thing

**A/N: Hello people! Sorry for the delayed update, but I had a pretty busy weekend. Oh yeah...WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE SUPERBOWL THIS SUNDAY?! WOOHOO! I KNOW I AM! GO SEAHAWKS! THE PATRIOTS-HA! MORE LIKE THE TRAITORS! No offense anybody, but boo New England Patriots...go Seahawks! For those of you who don't know what the Superbowl is, it's this big American Football event that happens ever year- football teams across the whole country compete and the best two teams go to the Superbowl where they'll play and see who's #1. And by football, we mean the one with Quarterbacks and Runningbacks, not the one where you kick the ball. Well anyways, enough with my weird ramblings.**

**DISCLAIMER: yada yada yada- YES! WE ALL KNOW J.K. ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER AND HOGWARTS AND JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK. You don't have to rub it in.**

* * *

><p>Lily sat on her bed, chewing on the end of her quill as she did her essay for Slughorn.<p>

_Ok, so you don't put flobberworm skin and dung-beetle shells together in any type of potion because the natural hatred between the two creatures are still there, even after death. And because of this hatred, the potion will most likely explode and-_

**Oh, that's why Sirius' potion exploded. Thanks Evans! You just made my essay a whole lot easier to wri-**

_UGH. I forgot the most obnoxious toe-rag in the world was still here. It's ok me, we will get throught this together. We can fight the evil Potterhead together. WE WILL DESTROY HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL! *evil brain cackle* BRING OUT THE MACHINE GUNS!_

**Uh, oookay? What's a 'machine gun'?**

_Oops. That was supposed to be a surprise. Forget you heard that._

**Gladly. Oh yeah! What time's the Prefect meeting today?**

_What? Oh shit! It's in five minutes!_

**Ok, cool. So I still got 10 minutes to spare, then it'll take 5 minutes to get there, so-ok. I'll only be 15 minutes late-**

_POTTER!_

**Alright, alright, I'm going.**

"Ok, so everyone, Dumbledore has requested that we do some big event this year," Lily said, "Something that will ensure fun to all students. Any ideas?"

A 3rd year Hufflepuff spoke up. "How about a dance, or ball?"

This earned several groans from the Slytherins. "Please, no more of those silly dances!"

"Yeah, perhaps a ball wouldn't be such a good idea, seeing as people would need a date and not everyone would have one." Lily said thoughtfully.

**Damn, I really liked the idea of you wearing a black, slinky dress.**

_You disgust me._

**And you love-**

_I'm warning you- don't even go there._

This time, a Ravenclaw spoke up. "Well, how about we do one of those muggle things, like, uh, I'm not sure what they're called, but it's like where a bunch of people go and they go on rides and set up a bunch of booths and such."

"Oh! You mean like a carnival?" Lily asked, excitement gleaming in her eyes. Lily did love the carnivals and festivals that her and her family used to go to. "This could be Hogwarts' first carnival! Oh, it'll be so much fun! And you could go with a date, but it won't be necessary like a ball, or with some friends. This is a great idea!"

"Yeah, I like that idea." James joined in on the conversation.

"Ok, well, James and I can plan out the details this week and present them to you at the next meeting. See you all next time!" Lily bid the other prefects farewell.

As soon as all the other prefects left, James turned to Lily. "Er Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"What, exactly is a corn-ee-vul?"**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys for the late update, but I've been really busy. But anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Yeah yeah, I know, it's short. Sorry. SOOOO, IF YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS IN THE ABOVE A/N, WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE SUPERBOWL?! GO SEAHAWKS! :)**

**As always,**

**-prongsiemate**


	4. The Bitterseet Part

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sooooo sorry for the late update, but I was really busy these past few weeks...and lazy, lol. So, anyone get anything special for Valentines day? I just got a bunch of candy but hey, candy's still candy. There was this one guy though who got this other girl two lululemon headbands and a giant teddybear! It was sooooo sweet. But anyways, here's a Valentines day chapter for you all that is sure to crushy your heartsies because everyone has been FAR too happy today...jk jk lol. And for those of you who don't know what Valentines Day is, well, it's always on February 14 and its a day where people express their love and stuff to one another, usually involving gifts and hearts and chocolates. Well anyways, here's the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter I'd be sure to tell you, but I don't. J.K. Rowling does. But I bet you already knew that. **

**OTHER DISCLAIMER: Thinking Out Loud is a song by Ed Sheeran and I do not own ANYTHING from it. Here's the link because it's an AMAZINGLY SWWET song: watch?v=lp-EO5I60KA or you can just look up Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran.**

* * *

><p>"Okay Padfoot, get the flower petals ready. Moony, go fix something, Paddy probably made a mistake somewhere. And Wormtail? Stay where you are." James commanded.<p>

"Wha?" Peter asked from a mouthful of cheese.

"Okay, everything's done." Remus said.

"Are you sure?" James asked inquisitively.

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"YES!"

"Are you one hundred percent you're sure?"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN I SAID YES!"

"Okay, okay, I just wanted to know."

Sirius snorted. "Please, as if he didn't already say it."

"Ok, now, does my hair look good?" James asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Do I even need to answer that?" Remus asked, plopping down on the Common Room couch and pulling out a book.

"No, seriously," James glared at Sirius just as he opened his mouth to make his pun, "and Padfoot, shut up and come up with something original." James said, brushing invisible dirt off his tuxedo.

"Hey! I _am_ original!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we have the booth sets, rides we can transfigure when we get there, games, a large space, the flyers are set up, Dumbledore likes the idea," Lily rambled on, checking things off her 'Carnival Plans' list as the three girls began walking back towards their dornitories.<p>

"What about the food?" Mary asked as she walked alongside Marlene and Lily.

"Oooh! You should have those muggle corn things. What was it again? Crack corn? Boom corn? Pot Corn?" Marlene said. "Oh! Did I tell you guys? I heard Carol's going with Will. As in Will Asper. Why a guy like Will asked a slut like her is beyond me. And-OH MY GOD! HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN? Frank and Alice _finally_ got together. And about time too. It's only a matter of time before you and Potter start shagging in the middle of the corridor as well." Marlene nudged Lily, suggestively raising her eyebrows.

Lily made a face, "MARLENE!" Lily playfully punched Marlene in the arm. "That is the most disturbing thought. And as for the _popcorn-_ Oh! I am _so_ sorry!" Lily exclaimed as she bumped into someone, knocking her books to the ground.

"Oh, hey Lily! Sorry, didn't see you there." Lily looked up from the ground where she picking up her books and saw a Ravenclaw boy gone by the name of Alex Jones. Alex bent down to help Lily pick up her books.

"No, it's fine, really, and thanks," Lily replied, feeling her cheeks warm up a bit. Alex was surely one of the most wanted boys in the school. Though he wasn't Sirius or James, he was still pretty good-looking: Tousled, side swept golden-blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, a tall and athletic 6'2" build, and not to mention, captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Alex was also one of the Maurauder's main enemies. Well, actually, one of James' many, _many_ enemies, as not only was Alex good-looking and Captain of the Ravenclaw team, but Lily actually got _along_ with him.

"Uh, yeah. No problem. I was actually kinda hoping to run into you. I was wondering, would you accompany me to the carnival?" Alex asked, rubbing his hand behind his neck.

Marlene stood on the side, watching the whole spectacle. _Say no. Please say no. You don't know what James has planned for you. Say no. Say no. No, no, no,_ she thought, while making weird facial expressions at Lily.

_Hmm, hot guy asks you out, what do you say? Yes. Duh._

**Who, might I ask, is this 'hot' guy? Me? Because then yeah, you do say yes. Something you, might I add, have not been doing.**

_But I'm gonna do it this time. I have to._

**Really?! You're gonna say yes?**

_Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?_

**Well, I don't know…given the past couple years-**

_Shut up I'm in the middle of something here._

**Yes ma'am.**

"Yes," Lily blurted out, "I would love to."

* * *

><p>"Prongs? Hellooo? Prongsie?" Sirius waved a hand in front of James' slowly grinning face.<p>

"TODAY'S THE DAY!" James suddenly jumped up excitedly, earning a round of glares from people in the Common Room.

"What?" Sirius asked, confused.

"SHE'S GONNA SAY YES!" James screamed, ignoring the glares.

"Does this have something to do with Evans?" hearing that it had something to do with Lily, Sirius had suddennly become uninterested. "Because she's just going to turn you down, mate. _Again._"

"No, no, no. I know she's going to say yes this time. I swear." James said. "Remus!" James pulled Remus up from his comfy spot on the couch and grabbed Sirius's wrist. "Stand up you lazy arses. We're going to rehearse this one more time. It has to be perfect.

"_Ugh,_" Remus and Sirius groaned.

* * *

><p>"Lily! What was that all about?" Mary exclaimed as soon as Alex left and the girls continued on their way to the Gryffindor Tower.<p>

"I dunno," Lily looked down at her feet, her cheeks growing red. "But, like, I mean, he is kinda cute…"

"_Kinda cute?! _Lily! He's damn hot!" Mary exclaimed.

Marlene, who had been silent the whole time, finally looked up and muttered the password to the Fat Lady.

"Well, I mean, I-" Lily was interrupted by a loud strum of music sounded and a deep, melodic voice filled up the room as soon as the girls stepped in. The couches and tables had been set aside, leaving a large space in the middle of the room. The lights were dimmed, and different spots of colored lights were gleaming across the rose petals strewn on the floor, setting off a romantic mood.

**James' Part**

"_When your legs don't work like they used to before  
>And I can't sweep you off of your feet<br>Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
>Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks,"<em>

James, flanked by Sirius on his right and Remus on his left entered the room from the boys dormitories. James, Sirius, and Remus all wore form-fitting tuxedos and shiny black dress shoes. James, hair messy as ever, led the singing and dancing, Remus and Sirius in the background with lovely roses tucked into their breast pockets followed.

"_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
>And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23<br>And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
>Maybe just the touch of a hand,"<em> James took Lily hands and twirled her around, Sirius grabbing Marlene ad Remus taking Mary.  
><em>"Oh me I fall in love with you every single day,<br>And I just wanna tell you I am,"_ James' melodic voice rang out as he held the note, letting Sirius take over the next part.

**Sirius' Part**

"_So honey now,  
>Take me into your loving arms,<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,  
>Place your head on my beating heart,<br>I'm thinking out loud,  
>Maybe we found love right where we are," <em>

_He expertly dipped Marlene, causing her to giggle._

"_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades,  
>And the crowds don't remember my name,<br>When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm,  
>I know you will still love me the same, Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen,<br>Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory,"_ Sirius twirled Marlene again.

**Remus' Part:**

"_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways,  
>Maybe it's all part of a plan,<br>I'll just keep on making the same mistakes,  
>Hoping that you'll understand,"<em> Mary, who was blushing furiously by now, was struck by the sweetness of it all, unable to wipe the smile of her face.

"_But baby now,  
>Take me into your loving arms,<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand s,tars,  
>Place your head on my beating heart<br>I'm thinking out loud,  
>That maybe we found love right where we are, oh,"<em>

**James, Sirius, and Remus Together**

"_Ah la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la,"_ The three ofthem twirled their girls off to the side, as rehearsed, and began performing a set of dance moves they had practiced earlier.

"_So baby now,  
>Take me into your loving arms,<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,  
>Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart,<br>I'm thinking out loud,  
>That maybe we found love right where we are," <em>the three Marauders sang in unison.

"_Oh maybe we found love right where we are,  
>And we found love right where we are," <em>

the song finally finished, the lights coming back on and the other Gryffindors who had watched from the sides after being led down by the loud music stood clapping and cheering.

James kneeled in front of Lily, pulling out a bouquet of lilies and holding them out to her. "Lily, will you go to the carnival with me?"

Lily froze, unsure of what to say. The song had touched her so deeply, so sweetly, so _lovingly_. She would have said yes, if it weren't for someone else. For _Alex._ "I'm so sorry, James," Lily breathed in, every word crushing her heart for reasons unbeknownst to her. "But I already have a date." And with that, she ran up into her dormitories, guilt already sinking its fangs into her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alrighty! Well! There's chapter 4! Hope you all liked it! And just in case you're wondering what the song is, look up Think Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. And yes, yes, I know this isn't a 70's song, BUT WHO CARES? I LIKE IT SO DEAL WITH IT. And if you listen to the song and like it, well, then I like you too. **

**So bye for now!**

**-Prongsiemate**


End file.
